Yo tampoco soy un premio de consolacion
by SofiaNavarro
Summary: Esta historia trata un poco de la sidas y vueltas en la relacion de Brennan y Booth. Ambos se nrechazan mutuamente, pero no pueden dejar de lado su atraccion.


Brennan había estado todo el día trabajando, al fin y al cabo es lo único que me sale bien- Pensó. Hacia ya 1 semana que no había aparecido un caso de homicidio para poder resolver con Booth. Esa fue la simple razón por la que la doctora no veía a su compañero.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Cam apareció por la puerta de la oficina de Brennan:

-Dra. Dentro de media hora le pido que este en mi oficina que tengo que comunicarle tanto a usted como al equipo, algo importante.- Cam ya estaba saliendo de la oficina de la doctora cuando volvió para decirle algo más: - Podría pedirte un favor Brennan? – Esta última miro a su jefa con cara expectante, estaba segura de que no quería oír lo que esta dijera.

-Si Cam, dime

- Podrías llamar a Booth para avisarle que venga, no lo he visto desde el ultimo caso y el es uno mas del equipo, puedo contar con eso? La doctora se quedo pensativa. Yo tampoco lo he visto desde el último caso- Pensó.

-Si, claro Cam, quédate segura que yo lo llamo.

Así, mientras Cam dejaba la oficina de su empleada, Brennan se dispuso a llamar a su compañero.

-Booth- contesto su compañero al atender la llamada de Brennan- Hola Booth soy yo-respondió dubitativa- te llamaba porque Cam me ha pedido que te diga que vengas al Jeffersonian que nos tiene que decir algo importante, ok?- Brennan ya quería colgar la llamada, desde hace tiempo su relación había cambiado y aunque sabia que Booth no seguía con Hannah, aun así, su compañero se encontraba distante y eso le molestaba a ella.

-Ok, ya salgo para allá, adi…- Cuando se estaba despidiendo de su compañera, esta ultima ya había colgado la comunicación, cosa que hizo pensar al agente pero no por mucho tiempo ya que tenia que marchar hacia el Jeffersonian.

Luego de 20 minutos, se encontraban todos en la oficina de Cam, y por todos me refiero a Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Clark, Wendell, Niguel-Murray, Fisher, Brennan, Booth y por supuesto la organizadora de esta reunión, Cam quien comenzó contándoles de que iba la reunión:

-Bueno, gracias por venir, el porque los reuní a todos acá es sencillo. Uno de los 'capos' del Jeffersonian dará una fiesta conmemorando los 80 años desde la creación del museo, entonces me ha pedido que se lo informe a mis empleados mas competentes, es por eso que decidí comentárselos. Y aunque Booth y Sweets no sean empleados míos, os invite porque hacen un gran trabajo junto a mi equipo. La fiesta se llevara a cabo este viernes a las 8 de la noche. Como es una fiesta formal no hace falta que les diga que tienen que venir elegantes y con 'compañía'. Saben a lo que me refiero no?- Todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Cam, quien continuo.

- Así que, dado que es miércoles, tienen dos días para prepararse. Ah, y hay algo que me falto decirles, es obligatoria la asistencia una vez que hayan sido invitados, y como ahora ya son invitados, nadie se puede negar, esta claro?- Todos asintieron nuevamente.-Bueno-continuo Cam- Ya pueden marcharse a sus respectivas casas, nos vemos mañana.- Y así dejo la oficina.

-Waw, tenemos una fiesta- Dijo Angela con una gigante sonrisa, era de saber que a la artista le gustaban muuucho las fiestas.

-No se porque te emocionas tanto Angela, Esta, como tantas otras reuniones que organiza el Jeffersonian, no es más que una reunión jerárquica en donde se hace alarde de todo el dinero de los contribuyentes para con los empleados, Perdón Hodgins, pero es la verdad- Concluyo Brennan.

-Oh cariño- musito Angela- deja por una vez tus pensamientos estructurados y disfruta porque va a ser una gran fiesta.- Y así uno a uno fue saliendo de la oficina de Cam, hasta que quedaron Brennan y Booth solos.

-Oye- comenzó Booth- ya te vas para tu casa o vas a quedar presa de otros huesos de 85 millones de años para analizar…- Ante este comentario, Brennan se puso a la defensiva y respondió:

-Tienes algún problema con eso? Desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Ya puedes marcharte Booth, tengo que irme.- y así la antropóloga dejo la oficina dejando a un agente un tanto anonadado por la contestación de su compañera.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche de ese mismo día y el agente, ya acostado en su cama no podía conciliar, el sueño. Había una pregunta rondando por su cabeza la cual no lo dejaba dormir. Booth no sabía si debía invitar a la antropóloga a la fiesta que brindaría el Jeffersonian.

Frente a la contestación que Brennan le había dado al agente horas antes, Booth no sabía como actuar. Esa contestación era la que lo hacia dudar de invitar a su compañera a la fiesta. Sabía que ella no era tan amable que digamos, pero en ese momento se había pasado.

Luego de media hora pensando, se había decidido. Por mas que Bones le patee la cara, o no le hable mas, el se iba a tirar el lance. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente era dirigirse al Jeffersonian en invitar a Brennan a la fiesta.

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE LE SGUSTEN, DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION!

SALUDOS (:


End file.
